


Getting into the spirit of things

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Just a simple Halloween fiction. The Snack Pack are having a costume Halloween party and Branch is taking part.





	Getting into the spirit of things

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here, this was just a little something I did for fun. Male on male love, your warned.

Getting into the spirit of things.

Halloween was on the way and thus the troll tree was full of energy, even more so than was normal. Young to old the trolls where getting ready for the celebrations, costumes where being brought or made, treats baked or purchased and decorations where being brought out of storage and put up. There was to be trick and treating for the younger trolls and a huge party was being held for the older residents.

The snack pack where all hard at work on their costumes, Poppy was to be Cleotrollta, Biggie had settled on Frankintroll, Suki was to be the Bride of Frankintroll to match her boyfriend. Smidge was dressing as a wizard to celebrate her ancestors. Fuzbert had settled on a plant. The twins had argued for days until at last settled on being two stylish fairies. Creek’s costume of choice was a vampire and Guy was to be a ghost.

Much to every ones delight even Branch was taking part in this year’s festivities. He had surprised them all by taking on the costume making with enthusiasm, but had refused to tell any troll what it was, playfully claiming it was to be a surprise and he had also warned the snack pack that if any of them tried to find out what it was they would be in trouble. The snack pack being well aware of Branch’s temper and his ability to hold a grudge none of them had dared to try to find out, even though they all positively itched to know what Branch was going to come to the Halloween celebration as.

The first member of the snack pack to arrive at the Halloween party was Fuzbert, he was dressed as a blue fuzzy flower. Smidge arrived a short while later, she walked up to him, she smiled widely at Fuzbert and said to him. “Hey Fuzbert! You look cool!”

Fuzbert grumbled his praise at Smidge in return she swept off her top hat and said to him. “Oh thanks! I am glad you like my top hat.”

A few moments later Suki and Biggie came walking up hand in hand, Biggie wore ragged blue clothing and Suki wore a long white ragged dress raised their free hands in greeting. “Hey Suki! Fuzbert!” Suki called to them.

“Hi you two! You look amazing!” Smidge told them with her usual enthusiasm, as she inspected their outfits.

“Oh, here come Satin and Chenille!” Biggie announced pointing in their direction.

“You both look incredible!” Suki told them, admiring Chenille dressed in white and icy blue as a snow fairy and Satin in glittering gold as a sun fairy.

The twins smiled at them. “Thanks!” They said together, both patting their hair at the same time and throwing a fashion magazine pose, causing the others to smile widely at the pair.

They where joined only moments later by Creek, he wore a dark purple suite with a long fluttering cloak, and vampire fangs. “Hey guys!” He called cheerfully to his friends.

“Hi Creek!” They all called back waving to him cheerfully.

When Creek got closer to them, Satin said to him in a flirty tone. “My looking sharp tonight.”

“Why thank you.” Creek said with a grin, knowing after spending hours in front of the mirror checking himself over, that they were perfectly right about his appearance tonight. He was absolutely sure that there was no way any of the other male trolls where going to outshine him.

Guy and Poppy arrived next. Poppy looked magnificent dressed in ancient troll fashion and with her hair styled perfectly. Guy was paler than normal thanks to some skin make up and wore clanking silvery chains. “Hello all.” Guy greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Guy. Hi Poppy.” The other’s said in greeting.

“Might I say Poppy you look exquisite tonight.” Creek said throwing his cloak back dramatically as he walked over to her. Creek took one of Poppy’s hands and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you Creek.” Poppy said blushing prettily.

“Any one seen Branch?” Guy inquired looking around at the others.

They all shook their heads and Poppy let out a deep sigh before saying in a pumped voice. “After all the trouble he caused Branch better come!”

“Sorry am I late?” Branch asked from behind them, as he stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree and walked over to join the snack pack.

Branch wore a black suite which made the most of his figure, he wore a black cloak which billowed as he walked, on his head was a tall top hat and then on Branch’s face was a white half face mask. His dark blue hair was mostly curled up inside the top hat only leaving a little bit to frame his face.

There were a few moments of stunned silence, before the whole group broke out in fever pitch of conversation, so much so Branch couldn’t tell who was talking to him or what they where saying. Branch’s eyes darted from one troll to the next and when the cacophony finally died down Branch asked them. “I take it you all like my phantom of the opera costume.”

“Wwoooww, you look handsome!” Guy enthused his auto tune kicking in because of his excitement seeing Branch dressed the way he was.

“Thanks, I’m glad you approve.” Branch told him with a winning smile, he was so glad that Guy liked his costume as he had made it in order to impress him. Branch had been falling in love with Guy for some time he just hadn’t known how to express it and he was hoping that being in costume tonight would help him to at last be able to show Guy how he really felt about him without his usual reserve getting in the way.

Seeing him smile like this made Guy go weak at the knees. As far as Guy was concerned there was no denying it, Branch was a handsome troll, but when he smiled Branch was utterly irresistible and Guy wondered how it was even possible that Branch was still unmarried.

If Guy had his way they would be together as a couple, he’d been in love with Branch for months now, it had started out as friendship on his side, but the other feelings had soon developed. Guy respected all of Branch’s skills having seen him use them many time to help them all.

Guy would have said something to Branch about his romantic feelings towards him if he’d had even the slightest encouragement from Branch, but he never really encouraged any troll to get to close to him and this fact left Guy wondering if any troll could ever win Branch’s heart for their own. If it was possible then he felt sure that they would be a lucky troll, as Branch was not only handsome, he cared for his friends and Guy had no qualms in thinking Branch would also be faithful to whoever he ended up with.

“Nice costume Branch and you even have the heavenly singing voice to match that of the phantom.” Poppy told him with a smile and a thumbs up.

Branch blushed, he ducked him head and said. “Thanks Poppy.”

Envy lanced through Guy, he wanted to be making Branch blush and give him those cute shy looks. “Just don’t go using that wonderful voice of yours to kidnap some poor troll.” Poppy told him with mock severity.

“Of course not.” Branch assured her with a formal bow.

Chuckling softly Poppy turned to the others. “Let’s head in.”

With nods of agreement Poppy and the snack pack made their way into the party. As soon as they set foot inside, the friends all drew many admiring looks and comments from the other trolls especially Branch. He reacted to all of this attention by blushing slightly and sticking closer to the snack pack.

When the music started Guy went over to Branch and asked. “Would you like to dance.”

“I’d love to.” Branch told him honestly following Guy out onto the dancefloor.

They danced together as though they had been doing so their whole lives and they both couldn’t help but notice this fact. As the fast pace song they had been dancing to became a slower romantic song, Guy went to leave the floor, expecting Branch to follow him. He was therefore taken by surprised when Branch grabbed his hand and spun him back and into his arms.

When Guy looked at Branch he was stunned to find looking at him looking back at him with a warm expression on his face. “Branch?” Guy asked in a confused voice.

“Hm?” He asked softly in return.

“Why…Why are we…You…This song…” Guy stuttered out.

Branch shot him a confused look before saying to him. “Are you trying to ask why I am dancing with you to this romantic song?” Guy his mouth suddenly dry, found he couldn’t answer Branch and so nodded to him instead. Seeing this response to his question Branch shot him a brilliant smile, before saying to Guy. “Because I’ve wanted to dance a romantic dance like this with you for months now.”

“You have?” Guy asked breathlessly hardly able to believe that this was actually happening.

“Um hm.” Branch confirmed pulling Guy a little closer and whispering into his ear. “I want to be your treat tonight.”

These words caused Guy to gulp hard and say in a strangled voice. “Brraannch!”

“Yes Guy what?” Branch asked him with a coy smile.

“You’re not joking, are you?” Guy inquired in a still shaky voice.

Quickly Branch shook his head and told him reassuringly. “No I’m not. I made this costume with you in mind…I remembered you saying the phantom of the opera was your favourite character and I hoped this costume might catch your attention.”

“Oh, it certainly has my attention.” Guy told him with honesty as he appreciatively ran his eyes over Branch’s costume.

Seeing Guy looking at him with such hunger made Branch blush a little, but he was determined not to become nervous and run away. Branch drew himself up and asked Guy. “Would you like to comeback to the bunker with me tonight?”

“I’d love to!” Guy enthused.

Branch held a hand out to Guy. “Then shall we.”

With a nod Guy took Branch’s hand, the two of them quickly left the party and made their way to Branch’s bunker. Though the snack pack had all seen Branch and Guy leave together none of them tried to stop them and a few members of the snack pack shared knowing smiles. When that night the trolls of the tree heard the most beautiful singing they had ever heard they knew that Branch had found his life partner in Guy.


End file.
